Vacances à Malibu
by Fred37100
Summary: Jonathan et Jennifer Hart apportent une aide financière aux sauveteurs du comté de Los Angeles...
1. Introduction

Introduction

 _Au quartier général des sauveteurs de Malibu, une grande agitation règne. Tout le monde se prépare à une restructuration après l'annonce d'une OPA d'une grande société multinationale._

 _Tout le monde est inquiet surtout un grand brun aux cheveux frisés et aux yeux d'un bleu profond comme l'océan. L'homme parle avec deux autres personnes, visiblement aussi inquiètes que lui._

L'homme Dommage que le comté de Los Angeles soit ruiné.

Un autre homme Mais papa, pourquoi ils ne nous font pas déménager dans un quartier moins cher ?

Le père C'est moi qui n'ait pas voulu. Le QG a toujours été là, et tant que je serai vivant, il y restera.

Une femme Mitch, ce que tu peux être borné.

Mitch Caroline, n'as-tu pas dit que c'était ce qui fait mon charme ? Ou bien c'est ta sœur ?

Caroline Ce devait être Steph. Mais tu es trop têtu. Tu aurais dû accepter de déménager le QG.

Mitch _(agacé)_ Non, mais t'es dingue !? Les anciens, comme moi, ont tellement de souvenirs que ce serait criminel de déménager.

Le fils Quand dois-tu voir l'acheteur ?

Mitch _(regardant sa montre)_ Il ne devrait pas tarder. Allez ne vous en faites pas, j'ai demandé à Gardner de faire une petite enquête sur la société Jonathan Hart Industries et il n'y a rien à dire. Il a fait fortune dans l'électronique et diversifie ses activités.

Caroline Alors pourquoi nous venir en aide ? On ne lui rapportera rien.

Mitch D'après ce que j'ai compris lui et sa femme sont des philanthropes. Elle milite pour la préservation de la vie sauvage et de l'environnement et est une journaliste renommée. Lui, soutient principalement un orphelinat de San Francisco, où il a vécu.

Le fils C'est Gardner qui t'as trouvé tout ça ?

Mitch J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Internet aussi Hobbie. Mais l'enquête sur la société, c'est Gardner.

Hobbie Je vois… Dis-moi, il ne serait pas en retard ?

 _A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvre et laisse passer 2 silhouettes qui descendent l'escalier. On peut distinguer un homme et une femme. Une fois le couple sur le palier, tout le monde se tait. Mitch va vers eux, se présenter, laissant son fils et Caroline, seuls. Une fois descendu, le couple s'approche de Mitch._

Mitch Bonjour, je suis le capitaine Mitch Buchannon. _(Se tournant vers l'homme)_ Vous devez être Jonathan Hart. _(S'adressant à la femme)_ Et Madame Hart, je suppose ?

Jonathan C'est exact. Appelez nous Jonathan et Jennifer.

Mitch, _à Jonathan_ D'accord. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau. Je vous ferai la visite de nos locaux et vous présenterai l'équipe.

Jennifer, _regardant Jonathan_ On vous suit.

Mitch C'est par ici. ( _Il leur montre un bureau au fond, avec une vue sur l'océan_ )


	2. Entretien avec les Harts

Chapitre 2: Entretien avec les Hart

 _Une fois arrivés dans le bureau de Mitch et après avoir été invités à s'asseoir, les Hart voient dans le regard de Mitch qu'ils se posent plein de questions._

 _Assez vite, Jonathan prend la parole._

Jonathan Je pense que vous vous demander pourquoi les Industries Hart s'intéressent à une équipe de sauveteurs en difficulté financière.

Mitch Entre autre chose, oui. Reprendre en main le QG des sauveteurs de Los Angeles, ne vous rapportera rien.

Jennifer Au contraire, ça permettra de pouvoir assurer la tranquillité et la sécurité sur nos belles plages. C'est important pour nous de savoir que nous pourrons nous promener en toute tranquillité et en toute sécurité comme les touristes qui doivent venir du monde entier.

Mitch En somme, vous voulez sauver la vie des sauveteurs pour sauver la vie des gens sur les plages.

Jonathan C'est l'idée, en effet.

Jennifer _, regardant les locaux_ _(A Jonathan)_ Apparemment, les locaux ont besoin d'être rénovés. _(A Mitch)_ A quand remontent les derniers travaux de rénovation ?

Mitch A plusieurs années. Vu que le comté est ruiné, il est difficile de faire des travaux avec un budget qui couvre difficilement les salaires et les achats de matériels…

Jonathan Je vois. _(A sa femme)_ Chérie, je crois que tu as raison. On va non seulement essayer de reprendre les choses en main mais aussi rénover les locaux et investir dans les meilleurs équipements.

Jennifer Et pourquoi notre section de recherche ne travaillerait pas sur la mise au point de nouveaux équipements pour les sauveteurs.

Jonathan Tu sais que je t'adore quand tu donnes des idées si ingénieuses.

 _Il se penche vers sa femme pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres._

Jennifer Je sais, mais je ne me lasse pas de t'entendre me le dire.

 _Elle a dit ça en souriant et en se rapprochant de son mari pour lui voler un autre baiser._

 _Pendant ce temps, Hobbie et Caroline observent avant de se regarder d'un air interrogateur._

 _C'est Hobbie qui brise le silence._

Hobbie A ton avis, quelle est la motivation de ces gens ?

Caroline Eh bien, je pense qu'ils veulent élargir leur champ d'activité. Tu sais avec l'électronique, il y a plein d'applications possibles et qui peuvent correspondre pour du matériel pour sauveteur.

Hobbie Comme quoi ?

Des caméras hyper sophistiquées reliés au central pour que ceux d'entre nous qui ne sont pas sur la plage puisse intervenir en cas de force majeure. Ou encore des engins à basse fréquence pour éloigner les requins de la zone réservée aux nageurs.

Hobbie Ça pourrait être cool.

 _Dans le bureau de Mitch, les Harts sont parvenus à un accord. Mitch gardera le contrôle de son équipe tout en ayant aucun souci à se faire au niveau de la rénovation des locaux, du paiement des salaires et des investissements dans le nouveau matériel._

Mitch Le matériel pour la musculation et garder la forme aussi, vous le prendrez en charge ou ce sera à moi de m'en occuper ?

Jonathan Occupez-vous seulement de gérer votre équipe. Je sais que ce ne doit pas être chose facile.

Jennifer Le reste on s'en charge, n'ayez crainte. Je sens qu'on fera une bonne équipe.

Mitch J'en suis certain.

 _Mitch sourit._ _Après un moment de silence…_

Mitch La visite ou la présentation de l'équipe d'abord ?

Jonathan, _regardant Jennifer_ Chérie ?

Jennifer Pourquoi pas la présentation ?

Mitch Accordez-moi un instant que je regroupe tout le monde.

 _Il fait un clin d'œil à Jennifer, qui sourit._

 _Pendant que Mitch est sorti de son bureau pour sonner le rassemblement._

Jennifer Il a l'air charmant, tu ne trouves pas chéri ?

Jonathan Mmmmm…. Je ne sais pas. Stanley a fait des recherches pour moi sur ce type et il apparaît qu'il y a eu un acte de décès à son nom de publié mais sans service funéraire vu que le corps n'a pas été retrouvé malgré les jours de recherche.

Jennifer Qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ?

Jonathan Je sais pas mais je finirai bien par trouver. Il est censé être mort, mais il est bien vivant. Je vais demander à Stanley d'approfondir ses recherches sur ce type. En attendant, il me paraît le plus qualifié pour prendre en main l'équipe de sauveteurs.

Jennifer Et pourquoi pas le Lieutenant Holden ? Même si elle est pas Capitaine, elle est capable de prendre les choses en main, non ?

Jonathan Moui pourquoi pas ?


End file.
